<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Does Not Exist. by Stilbie_chan_495</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834082">He Does Not Exist.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilbie_chan_495/pseuds/Stilbie_chan_495'>Stilbie_chan_495</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepypasta, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilbie_chan_495/pseuds/Stilbie_chan_495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hehe funny little oneshot!!! Randy is not real. There were no party rockers in the house. It was all a dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randy Radman/Terrence Suave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Does Not Exist.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Terrence stared at the frame on the wall, staring as blankly as the portrait itself. He had a little smile accompanying his hopeful gaze upon the featureless canvas.</p><p>Wilford was just wandering through the airship halls before stumbling upon Terrence, looking at the blank portrait he commisioned, as usual.</p><p>"Uh, 'ey Terrence."</p><p>"Hello, sir." Terrence said, darring his eyes at him and back at the canvas.</p><p>"So... is there a reason why you, uh... ordered that?"<br/>"It's for Randy."</p><p>"Who's Randy?"</p><p>"You know? The man in glasses?"</p><p>"Terrence, I have no idea who your talking about."</p><p>Terrence sighed. "Of course you have no idea. No one knows him except me."</p><p>"Terrence, I have a feeling that Randy is uh..."<br/>"Randy's what?"</p><p>"...not real?"</p><p>"He was."<br/>"Oh, oh dear..."<br/>"And he still is."<br/>"Terrence, I think you need to move on-"<br/>"Shush." Terrence continued looking at Randy's portrait. He never wanted to move on after what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>